Into The Sky Blue
by Agni-chan
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que pasa cuando pierdes a tu hijo? Esta es la historia de Tai Yagami y Sora Takenouchi, los cuales por siertos eventos perdieron a su hijo pocos dias después de que este naciera. Después de 12 años de busqueda lo encuentran en el lugar donde creian que ya no estaba.-UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO-
1. Chapter 1

_**Holi! aqui Agni-chan(joder, aun no me acostumbro a este nick) a publicar otra de mis historias o3o**_

_**si, se que esta historia aparace en y en pero es que yo soy la que escribio la historia(en fanfic me llamo kyasarin y en el forotakumi me llamo dark izumi), asi que no me reclamen o3o**_

_**solo leanlo y dejen rewiews *3***_

_Agosto-Hospital de tokio_

_10:30 PM_

En medio de una sala de parto se hallaba una mujer pelirroja tratando de dar a luz a su hijo. A su lado se halla un hombre castaño mas o menos de su edad,aparentemente su esposo, tomandole la mano y tratando de ayudarla con parte del parto.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Gritaba la mujer en labor de parto

-Vamos que ya va a empezar a salir..Puja- Le decia el hombre emocionado.

-Claro, tu lo dices seguro porque no eres el que lo esta dando a luz.-Le contesto sarcasticamente ella

-Porfavor un intento mas señora Takenouchi-Le decia el medico a la mujer.

-AHHHHHHHH!-Volvio a gritar

-Ya esta comenzando a salir la cabeza.-Le contesto el doctor

-Poravor Sora sigue asi.-Le decia el hombre a su lado tratando de alentarla

-Callate tai!AHHHHHH!

-Siga asi, vamos bien.-Decia el doctor

Siguieron asi varios minutos en la sala de parto. Tai seguia tratando de alentar a Sora que solo gritaba por el dolor producido debido al parto del habian pasado aproximadamente 10 minutos cuando ya estaban finalizando con el parto.

-Solo una vez mas Sora y ya terminaste.

-AHHHHH!.-gritaba roja haciendo el ultimo intento para dar a luz cuando ya no podia mas.

A los pocos minutos ya se escuchaba el llanto del bebe que daba aviso de su llegada.

-Felicidades señor Yagami y señora un niño muy saludable.-Les dijo el medico entregandole al niño a Tai

-Escuchaste un niño-Decia muy feliz tai

-Ya habai escuchaado al tienes que me puedes dar a mi hijo?

-Claro aqui lo tienes Sora.-Le dijo tai entregandole el bebe a su madre.

-Miralo tai...creo que se parece a ti

-Mentira, se parece mucho mas a ti.

-Señor,debemos llebar a la señora a su habitacion para que descanze.-Le dijo la enfermera

-Entiendo.-Le contesto simplemente mientras comenzaba a retirarse.

Ya en la habitacion designada se encontraba sora junto a su bebe inmediato llego Tai junto a Hikari ya que fue a la unica a la que dejaron entrar a la habitacion de Sora por el estaba anciosa de ver a su sobrino pero por una extraña razon miro hacia la ventana donde se veian las luces en la oscuridad de un cuando Hikari vio hacia la ventana el Bebe comenso a llorar misteriosamente.

-Que te sucede Hikari?.-Le pregunto tai

-Ah?...no..no es nada hermano...solo que pense haber visto algo en la ventana...pero no tiene importancia. Ahora dejame ver a mi sobrino.-Le dijo mas animada

-Como digas

-Ya se calmo el bebe Sora?

-Pues si...No tengo idea de que fue lo que lo asusto

-Tal vez sea por el estomago de Tai que venia gruñiendo desde el pasillo

-Tal vez porque no he comido nada¬¬

-Jajaja, sabes que es broma hermano

-Si..jaja¬¬

-Me dejas tomar a mi sobrino Sora?

-Toma aqui tienes Hikari pero ten cuidado

-No te preocupes tanto Sora.-Dijo mientras tomaba al pequeño-Se parece mucho a mi hermano pero tiene algo de Sora sin lugar a dudas.-Decia Mientras lo miraba

-Que te dije que se parecia a ti tai

De repente se escuchan ruidos en el instante se abre la puerta para dejar ver a un pequeño dinosaurio naranja acompañado por una avesilla de color rosa.

-Agumon,biyomon,que hacen aqui?-Les pregunto tai

-Pues vinimos a ver a tu hijo y al de sora por supuesto.-Le contesto agumon.

-Gatomon nos aviso de que ya habia nacido

-Hikari Yagami...no tendras algo que ver?

-Le dije a gatomon pero no crei que se lo fuese a decir tan pronto a agumon y biyomon

-No importa tai. Igual yo les iba a avisar de todas formas antes que tu.-Le contesto con una sonrisa Sora a Tai

-Como tu digas Sora

-Por sierto como esta tu digi-huevo biyomon?

-Pues acaba de nacer al igual que tu hijo.-Les dijo cuando de una faja rosa que traia (N/A: biyomon traia una faja similar a la de bocomon) salia un pequeño botamon

-Que lindo.-Le dijo Hikari

-Asi que este sera el compañero de nuestro hijo.-Dijo tai

-Por sierto...como se va a llamar su hijo?-Les pregunta Agumon

-Pues si no mal lo recuerdo Tai fue el que escogio el nombre si era niño.-Dijo Sora

-Y cual es ese nombre si se puede saber?.-Le pregunto curiosa Hikari a Tai

-Pues le iba a poner como mi abuelo

-Ya lo recuerdo...eras muy apegado a el...creo que es un buen nombre para este niño.-Le dijo Hikari

-Y cual es ese nombre?-Pregunto Biyomon

-Era...-Dijo mientras se acercaba a Hiikari que aun tenia al niño y secaba un medallon con los simbolos del amor y el valor grabados en un lado y un nombre al al niño y le muesta el niño trata de tomarlo.-... Takuya

-Buen nombre.-Dijo Sora

Todos los presentes en la habitacion estaban muy felices con la llagada del hijo de Tai y medio de esa felicidad Hikari se acerca un poco a la ventana y trata de mirar hacia el techo del edificio de enfrente, como tratando de buscar algo.

-_*Se que vi algo ahi enfrente...Algo que tal vez volvamos a ver muy pronto*.-_Penso para luego cerrar las cortinas e ir con los demas sin darse cuenta de que sus supociciones eran reales.

En el techo de el edificio que se localizava justo en frente de la ventana de la habitacion de Sora se aparecio una extraña sombra que miraba directamente a la ventana de esa en ese momento en el que él aparecio se muestran en la puerta Tai y Hikari que entraban en el inmediato noto que Hikari se dio cuenta de su presencia al igual que el bebe que desperto de improviso, como advirtiendo de que él estaba ahi observandolos asi que decidio que hikari lo observaba pero despues alejo su le permitio observarlos mejor.

-Asi que dos de esos tontos elegidos tubieron un hijo...creo que esto podria servirme para mi venganza contra esos mocosos

Siguio esos momentos llegaron agumon y biyomon con su sombra penso que si les arrebatara a ambas parte podria hcer su momento de meditacion respecto al asunto aparece otra sombra por detras la cual se arrodilla ante la primera.

-Que haces aqui skullsatanmon?.-Pregunto la primera sombra.

-Señor, ya lo estan comenzando a buscar en el se dieron cuenta de que escapo de la dimencion en donde lo encerraron.

-Pues no me importa...igual pronto esos elegidos ya se daran cuenta de mi presencia en este mundo y que no me aniquilaron del todo.

-Esta seguro señor?

-Muy seguro...por sierto...te enconmendare un trabajo para unos dias mas...si fallas no te lo perdonare

-Co..como ordene mi señor.-Dicho esto skullsatanmon desaparecio

La sombra observaba la habitacion y como los elegidos de ahi noto que Hikari volvia a la ventana a observar donde se encontraba él en esos esto desaparecio en la oscuridad de la noche.

_6 dias despues_

Tai y sora se encontraban en su casa junto a su hijo.A Sora le habia dado el alta hace 2 dias en el hospital y asi ahora se encontraban ambos en su casa con su hijo.

Sora se hallaba dandole leche a takuya mientras tai terminaba de ordenar siertas cosas en la habitacion que le tenian semi preparada.

-Te dije que debias ordenar todo antes de que fuera al hospital.

-Lo se Sora, pero es que no pense que el parto seria antes del fin de semana...jejejeje.-Le contesto con la tipica gotita estilo anime en su cabeza.

-O sera que te fuiste con Yamato a ver el partido de futbol

-Bueno si...pero igual iba a terminar de arreglar todo.

-Esta bien...La cuna ya la terminaste,cierto?.-Dijo mientras terminaba de darle palmaditas en la espalda de tauya

-Si, La termine antes de que fueras al hospital

-Que bueno que la terminaste antes.

-Bien yo ya termine aqui.

-Tai...

-Si cielo

-Mañana podriamos llevar a Takuya al digimundo e ir a visitar a agumon y y botamon deben conocerse desde ahora tal vez.

ya queria ir a ver a agumon.-Le dijo a Sora mientras le daba un beso.-Pero creo que ya alguien debe dormir.

-Oh no Taichi Yagami, aun tienes cosas que hacer.

-Yo no hablaba por mi

-Ah si...tienes razon..jejeje.-Dijo un poco apenada mientras acunaba asu hijo y lo ponia ya dormido en su cuna.

Ya era media noche en casa de los Yagami y todos por una extraña razon se sentia algo inquieta esa noche y no podia dormir que algo iba a pasar pero no sabia pronto se escucharon ruidos por el altavoz que tenian en la mesita de noche al lado de la se desperto al oir los extranos inmediato trato de despertar a Tai.

-Tai,Tai.-Desia algo nerviosa mientras trataba de despertar a su marido.

-Si...quiero mas aderezo ranchero =¬=.-Decia entre sueños el castaño.

-Tai!.-Dijo Sora aun zarandeando a Tai que al fin desperto.

-Que pasa Sora?-Pregunto medio dormido Tai.

-Algo pasa en la habitacion de Takuya

-Pues vamos a ver.-Dijo levantandose de inmediato Tai de la cam y dirigiendose a la habitacion de su hijo.

Al abrir la puerta vio que una sombra conocida estaba al lado de la cuna de su hijo.

-Buenas noches elegido del valor y elegida del amor.-Dijo la sombra.

-Piedmon?!.-Contesto sorprendido Tai el cual no se explicaba el que hacia el digimon ahi.

-Veo que estas sorprendido.-Dijo volteandose a verlo.

-Pero tu fuiste enviado a otra dimensión por magnaangemon hace 14 añ saliste?.-Dijo una tambien sorprendida Sora.

-Eso es una historia para otro dia elegida del amor...y yo no tengo tiempo ahora...tengo cosas que hacer con el pequeño-Le contesto el digimon arlequin el cual tenia al hijo de tai en su brazos.

-Dejalo en paz! Esto es entre los elegidos de la primera generasion y tu lo metas a él!.- Dijo un enojado Tai.

-No lo creo.-Al instante saco una pequeña bola la cual lanzo al suelo probocando una pantalla de humo la cual impido a Tai y a Sora ver cuando piedmon se escapaba con disiparse nube de humo Tai y Sora notaron que piedmon se habia ido con su hijo.

-No debio ir muy lejos.-Dijo Tai el cual bajo rapidamente bajo las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, tomo una chaqueta del perchero y salio rapidamente descalso a la calle tratando de seguir a piedmon y a su hijo.

Sora solo se quedo en la puerta de la casa viendo como Tai corria por la calle siguiendo al llorando mientras se respaldaba en la puerta dijo-Porfavor encuentralo Tai

Tai rapidamente iba corriendo con fuerzas que no sabia de donde le salian tratando de alcanzar a piedmon el cual se alejaba cada vez mas rapido de donde se encontraba Tai.

Finalmente piedmon desaparecio de la vista de Tai el cual ya agotado cayo de rodillas al suelo llorando mientras sabia que ese digimon maligno habia escapado llebandose a su hijo y el sin poder hacer ya nada al sentia igual que cuando Sora habia sido secuestrada junto a piyomon por datamon, igual como cuando Hikari habai enfermado en el digimundo. El saber de lo impotente que era en esos momento lo hacia sentirse el cielo oscuro comenso a convertise en una lluvia que al parecer lloraba junto a Tai en esos momentos

Piedmon ya habia llegado muy lejos con se preparaba para llebarselo al digimundo pero por desgracia para el comenzo a llorar incontrolablemente haciendo que piedmon se desesperara detubo en un callejon oscuro para tratar de hacerlo callar.

-Ya callate maldito humano!Eres igual de molesto que tu padre!

-Escuchaste eso?-Se ollo una voz femenina fuera del callejon donde se encontraba piedmon

-Si,parece ser un bebe.-Dijo esta vez una voz masculina

Piedmon pensaba en que hacer asi que decidio modificar parte de sus a Takuya en medio del mojado callejon mientras el se retiraba rapidamente.

En la entrada del callejon se veia a una pareja mas o menos de la edad de Tai y Sora, tal vez un poco acercaron lentamente a donde se encontraba mujer lo tomo en brazos y empezo a arrularlo a ver si paraba de llorar.

-Parece que fue abandonado.-Dijo el hombre.

-Eso es cierto podriamos cuidar de él.

-Pero que estas diciendo podemos.

-Piensalo...tal vez no tengamos otra oportunidad...sabes que eres esteril y tal vez no podramos tener hijos...

-Lo se..

-Mira, tiene un medallon con un nombre...Takuya...asi que te llamas Takuya...no es asi?.-Le decia dulcemente la mujer al pequeño el cual ya estaba un poco mas calmado.

-Sabes...-Dijo mirando a su alrededor y luego a su mujer-...Al parecer no hay nadie aqui asi que tal vez si podamos llevarnoslo.

-Creo que es mejor que dejarlo abandonado aqui.

Asi la pareja se fue con el niño de aquel oscuro callejon mientras eran observados por piedmon.

-Tal vez sea mejor que quedarme yo con el niño...asi esos dos tendran el dolor de no poder encontrar a su hijo jamas.-Despues de eso desaparecio nuevamente.

_11 años despues_

Un chico castaño de unos 10 a 11 años se encontraba sentado frente a una mesa preparada para alguna festividad, al parecer un cumpleañ repente llega un mensaje telefono celular que se hallaba en la mesa.

-Mama, el celular

_"Quieres encenderlo o no quieres"_

El chico acepto

_"Señor Takuya juego para decidir su futuro ha empesado"_

El chico toma el telefono y lo mira.

-¿Como sabes mi nombre?

De inmediato llego un nuevo mensaje al telefono celular.

_"Porfavor Tome el tren a Shibuya que sale de la estacion Shibuaka a las 5:45 hr"_

El chico mira al reloj que marcaba las 5:38

-_*Esto es para decidir mi futuro eh?*..Porque no?_

La madre de chico que estaba hablando por telefono en la cocina escucho a su hijo como es que salia corriendo de la casa.

-Oye Takuya a donde vas?!

El chico no alcanso a escuchar el llamado de su madre ya que ya habia salido.

_**Recuerden dejar rewiews o como se escriba xDD**_


	2. Chapter 2

Era el amancer de ese nuevo dia, la lluvia nocturna ya habia cesado y Tai regresaba a su casa despues de la infructuosa persecusion realizada esa noche tratando de encontrar a piedmon y a su hijo el umbral Tai podia distiguir la figura de Sora que lo esperaba con alguna buena noticia, la cual no escucharia.

Tai ya habia llegado a la entrada del ante jardin cuando Sora en bata llego corriendo hasta é podian ver los ojos rojos. Eso era señal de que estubo llorando mucho.

-Tai ¿Qué sucedio?¿Dónde esta Takuya?.-Decia Sora al borde del colapso nervioso por ver a su esposo con las manos vacias sin su hijo.

-Sora, yo...-Tai solo se limito a abrazarla y a liberar las pocas lagrimas que le quedaban por no haber podido hacer algo en ese momento.-Yo no pude hacer nada!.-A Tai le dolia mucho el saber que no pudo hacer mas.-Piedmon escapo a no se donde. Lo segui buscando hasata ahora pero no encontra siento Sora.

Sora rompio en llanto junto a Tai justo donde asi pocos segundos ya que Tai separo a Sora de él

-De..debemos calmarnos un poco...Vamos a cambiarnos y partiremos al digimundo a buscar a agumon y biyomon para buscarlo ahi...Piedmon de seguro que se lo llevo al digimundo.

En eso ambos partieron a cambiarse de ropas y en pocos minutos ya estaban preparaba la laptop para ir al digimundo mientras Sora miraba por la ventana y sostenia un medallon similar al que le dieron a Takuya dias atras.

Tai miro a Sora y dijo-No te preocupes mi vamos a encontrar.-Y beso su frente.

De inmediato abrieron la puerta al digimundo y fueron en busca de su alli lo primero que hisieron fue dirigirse hacia la casa que agumon y biyomon tenian llegar ambos se sorprendieron al ver gran parte del area donde vivian agumon y biyomon, ademas de otros digimons que vivian por esos lares, completamente destruida. Eso no podia ser obra de algun acontecimiento natural, mas bien parecian restos de alguna batalla anterior. Tai y Sora se dirigieron hacia donde quedaba la residencia de sus antiguos compañ llegar vieron como biyomon curaba a un mal herido koromon.

-Biyomon, koromon, ¿Qué demonios ocurrio aqui?.-Pregunto Sora.

-Nos atacaron unos skullsatanmons.-Dijo biyomon

-Tratamos de defendernos pero no pudimos hacer mucho. Ademas...

-Ademas se llebaron a nuestro hijo!.-Grito biyomon abrasando a Sora mientras esta le correspondia el abrazo.

-Asi que a ustedes tambien.-Dijo algo seco Tai.

-¿Qué?¿Por qué lo dices Tai?-Pregunto extrañado koromon

-A nosotros nos paso que fue piedmon quien no ataco.-Dijo Sora triste

-Pe-pero como?!.-Exclamo biyomon

-Magnaangemon encerro a piedmon tras la puerta del destino hace ya mucho tiempo.-Dijo koromon

-Lo se koromon, pero al parecer piedmon encontro la forma de escapar de ahi

-Eso parece...

-Ustedes no saben algo sobre si patamon sabia algo sobre el regreso de piedmon?.-Pregunto Sora

-Hace dias que no lo vemos.-Dijo koromon.-Al parecer lo llamaron las bestias sagradas para algo pero no se para que fue.

-Y no le pueden preguntar a gatomon. Patamon debia haberle dicho algo a ella sobre el asunto.-Dijo Tai

-No lo creo. Al parecer ella no tenia conocimiento alguno sobre esto.-Dijo biyomon

-Entonces vayamos a preguntarle para saber si ahora le han informado sobre algo.-Dijo Tai con alguna esperanza de que eso sirviera para encontrar a su hijo.

-Al parecer es imposible Tai.-Le respondio triste biyomon.-Hace dos dias a gatomon tambien la llamaron las bestias sagradas y no hemos sabido nada sobre ella.

-Ya veo...-Dijo Sora a quien al parecer se le habian acabado las esperanzas.

-No importa!con o sin ellos dos comenzaremos la busqueda aqui en el a los demas para comenzar con esto.-Dijo Tai.

-Creo que seria lo mas busquemos sera mas rapido.-Dijo reincorporada Sora.-Pero creo que antes deberias esperar a que koromon se recupere no lo crees Tai?

-Si tienes mientras eso ocurre porque no me cuentas como sucedio todo el ataque.

-Claro Tai.-Dijo koromon mientras nuevamente era hacistido por biyomon.

**_Flashback_**

Biyomon se encontraba dandole de comer a botamon el cual al parecer no queria estaba afuera buscando leña por mientras hasta que llego donde su pequeña familia.

-Como vas biyomon con la comida?.-Pregunto agumon a quien se le notaba mucho el hambre.

-Pues no puedo darle de comer. No se deja.-Decia Biyomon quien con una cuchara trataba de darle la papilla a botamon.

-Haber dejame a mi.-Decia agumon mientras sostenia la cuchara de biyomon y se comia su contenido.

-Pero que haces!.-Exclamo biyomon sorprendida al ver la accion de agumon

-Solo miralo.-Decia agumon mientras biyomon se puso a mirar a botamon, él cual al ver como agumon digustaba de la comida ya queria probarla.

-Wow, como lo supiste?.-Pregunto asombrada biyomon que procedio a darle comida a su bebe

-No lo sabia, solo queria comer jejejeje.-decia agumon con su gotita en la cabeza.

-ahi agumon, tu no cambiaras.-Decia biyomon con otra gotita estilo anime.

Despues de la cena, la cual agumon comio mas de la mitad. se fueron a basicamente la misma hora que cuando piedmon llego a casa de Tai y encontraban durmiendo los tres cuando un fuertisimo ruido los desperto.

-Que fue eso?!.-Exclamo asustada biyomon

-No lo se pero ire a ver.-Decia agumon quien rapidamente se levanto y fue afuera a investigar la causa de tal alboroto mientras biyomon fue a donde se encontraba botamon.

Agumon corria tan rapido como sus cortas piernas se lo permitian.

al llegar a sierto punto se encontro con que 3 skullsatanmons se encontraban destruyendolo todo a su alrededor.

-Quienes son ustedes y a qué vinieron aqui?!.-Les gritaba agumon

-Miren insectito nos esta hablando como si estubiesemos a su nivel.-Dijo uno de ellos

-Pues no permitiremos que esta plaga interfiera en los planes del amo.-Dijo el otro skullsatanmon.

-Pero eso podra hacer algo?.-Finalizo el tercero a lo que los tres digimons se pusieron a carcajear mientras agumon digievolucionaba (N/A: aqui pueden digievolucionar sin su compañero humano)

**Agumon warp digivols aa...Wargreymon**

-Y ahora que me dicen?-Contesto imponente wargreymon

-Puede que hayas crecido pero igual eres un insecto.-Dijo el primer skullsatanmon que procedio a atacarlo con su baston el cual wargreymon esquivo con bastante facilidad. Acto seguido wargreymon toma el baston junto al digimon demonio el cual salio disparado en sierta direccion.

-Va dos.-Dijo wargreymon

-No creas que somos tan debiles como nuestro hermano.-Dijo el otro skullsatanmon que ataco inmediatamente a este lo comenzo a golpear con sus dramon killers fuertemente hasta que el se tubo que separar mientras el tercer skullsatanmon le propino un fuerte golpe que lo mando lejos, estrellandose contra el suelo por varios se levanto y continuo peleando con los skullsatanmos restantes los cuales le respondian muy bien hasta que..

-Gaia force!.-Y wargreymon lanso su gran esfera de energia naranja hacia el par de digimons. Uno de ellos logro esquivar el ataque, pero el otro lo recivio de lleno desintegrandose en datos mientras su digihuevo iba hacia el pueblo del inicio.

-Creo que solo faltas tu.-Le decia wargreymon al unico skullsatanmon en pie.

-Y cres que te lo voy a dejar tan facil? pues te equivocas lagartija!.-Le grito el skullsatanmon a wargreymon mientras se dirigia a se daban lo mejor cada uno.

Biyomon volaba lo mas rapido que podia pra huir de la batalla de wargreymon junto a muy lejos cuando de improviso se le aparece el skullsatanmon que wargreymon habia noqueado primero.

-Creo que usted tiene algo que nosotros queremos.-Le decia intimidante el skullsatanmon

-No se de lo que habla pero no le dare nada.-Biyomon deja escondido bajo un arbol al pequeño digimon.-Quedate aqui que mama no se tardara mucho.-Luego biyomon comenzo a digievolucionar

**Biyomon ultradigivols aa...garudamon**

-Alas de espada!.-Ataco primero la gran ave a skullsatanmon.A este el ataque lo efecto pero no tanto como para no contratacar

-Nail Bone.-Y le disparo su rayo a garudamon a quien la debilito tanto que la devolvio a ser biyomon.

-No me diste mucha va a ser mas facil de lo que pense.-Dijo el skullsatanmon quien se dirigio al arbol donde se encontraba botamon el cual fue llevado por el demonio digimon lejos de ahi.

-No...no te...lo lleves..a él...no.-Decia biyomon quien se desmayo producto de su pelea.

Wargreymon y el skullsatanmon iba mmuy parejos en su se estaba debilitanto poco a poco, al parecer por falta de su compañero Tai, pero eso no le impedia darle una fuerte contienda al skullsatanmon. Todo iba muy bien, hasta ya parecia que le iba a era asi hasta que de la nada aparecio el skullsatanmon restante el cual le lanzo el mismo rayo que anteriormente habia utilizado para derrotar a rayo hirio mucho a wargreymon pero este no se dejo flaquear otro skullsatanmon por mientras se reponia parte de sus energias para ayudar a su compañero utilizando el mismo rayo que este para atacar a asi hasta que wargreymon se dejo someter y cayo al suelo rendido y malherido.

-Lastima que tengamos que dejarte y no acabar contigo ahora mismo pero nuestro amo quiere su encargo para hoy.-Mostrandole al pequeño botamon que estaba en una pequeña capsula.

-Al parecer nuestra batalla quedara suspendida hasta nuevo la vista.-Y asi ambos skullsatanmons desaparecieron en la noche dejando al herido wargreymon convertise nuevamente en un koromon.

**_Fin Flashback_**

-Biyomon me encontro hoy en la mañana y me trajo hasta aqui para poder curarme del todo.-Les decia agumon a los elegidos que ya se habia reunido en ese lugar junto a sus digimon, menos patamon y gatomon que se encontraban aun con las bestias sagradas y Yolei que se encontraba en casa cuidando de dos de sus hijos.

-Es interesante¿porque piedmon secuestraria al hijo de Tai y Sora al mismo tiempo que al hijo de agumon y biyomon?.-Pregunto Tentomon tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta.

-Tal vez piedmon queria tener una fuerza igual a la nuestra y eso seria posible con un esa manera secuestro al hijo de Tai y Sora que seria su posible candidato ademas del hijo de agumon y biyomon que seria un compañero digimon perfecto para él. Asi tendria mas posibilidades de vencernos a nosotros.-Dedujo de inmediato Ken

-Eso seria lo mas razonable.-Decia Izzi quien con su nueva laptop comenzo a reunir la informacion que tenian.

-Ojala podamos encontrarlos pronto.-Decia Kari.

-Lo mejor es ya comenzar a buscar y no perder el tiempo aqui.-Decia Davis.

-Por mientras con Kari iremos a buscar a las bestias sagradas para saber algo mas sobre el escape de piedmon.-Decia Tk

-Yo ire con ustedes.-Dijo Izzi cerrando su laptop.

-Pues vayan y nosotros partiremos ahora a buscar.-Dijo Tai y asi todos partieron en direcciones diferentes buscando cualquier pista por donde se podrian encontrar.


	3. Chapter 3

_Agosto, 12 Años despues_

_(1 año despues de frontier)_

Takuya se encontraba recostado en su cama mirando el techo. Por alguna extraña razon se sentia extraño...como vacio. Era su cumpleaños numero 12 pero por alguna razon no se sentia feliz. Metio una mano bajo el cuello de su playera y saco una medalla con los dibujos de un sol y un corazon grabados a uno de los lados mientras estaba su nombre por el otro. La miro pensativo por unos momentos y dijo con voz baja.

-Que significan estos dibujos y porque me parecen familiares...

En eso escucha como sus padres estaban platicando en el primer piso. Volvio a dejar su medallon bajo la ropa y se levanto de su cama.

Takuya bajo silenciosamente por las escaleras y se puso a oir la conversacion de sus padres desde la escalera donde no lo vieran para poder esconder la verdadera charla.

-Pasaron ya 12 años...¿crees que sea el momento ya de decirle?.-Decia Mikoto algo preocupada.

-Ya es mayor, podra comprenderlo muy bien.-Le contesto Satoshi.

-No creo que haya hay porque decirle.-Le dijo ella esperando que su esposo la comprendiera...pero no.

-No crees que se ha preguntado porque es muy diferente a su hermano?¿Por qué es el unico que tiene ese medallon y que significa los dos simbolos grabados?

Takuya al escuchar eso se sorprendio y sujeto fuertemente el medallon que estaba bajo su seguir escuchando la conversacion.

-No hay porque decirle aun es muy joven. Tal vez no lo comprenda.

-Lo conosco bien y ultimamente lo he visto que ha sido lo suficientemente maduro como para que sepa que es...

-¿Qué soy qué?.-No soporto la curiosidad y salio de su escondite para escuchar cara a cara la respuesta.

-Hijo no es nada.-Le dijo Mikoto con una falsa serenidad.

-Porfavor...diganme...¿qué soy qué?

-Hijo...creo que ya es hora de que sepas la verdad.

-La verdad sobre que?Diganlo

-Takuya...tu eres adoptado.-Le dijo su padre.

Takuya no supo como reaccionar ante tal revelacion...Él era adoptado y hasta ahora lo algo que no podia comprender bien...y eso de que habai vivido cosas incomprensible pero, esto lo superaba todo.

-Por qué no me lo dijieron antes?.-Les pregunto con la cabeza baja...

-Aun no creiamos que era el momento.-Le dijo Satoshi

-Yo aun pienso que este no era el momento.-Le replico Mikoto a su marido.

-Y cuándo creerias que seria el momento Madre?...cuando fuese mayor o cuando ya no pudiese saber nada sobre mi vida anterior?!.-Eso ultimo lo dijo casi gritando y con una imperseptibles lagrimas.

No podia creer que sus propios padres, o mejor dicho esos que el creia sus padres le estubiesen mintiendo durante 12 años...durante toda su vida...No podia creer que lo estaba viviendo él.

-Porfavor..no te lo ibamos a decir.-Le dijo Mikoto tratando de calmarlo.

-Como puedo saber que eso era verdad-Dicho esto tomo su gorra con los googles y se dirigio a la puerta de entrada.

-A donde vas?!.-Le dijo Mikoto

Takuya solo ignoro esa pregunta de su madre y salio a la por varios minutos por las calles, pateando guijarros y latas de refresco vacias hasta que recibio una llamada.

-Hola?..Izumi?

-Hola Takuya...solo queria decirte que porfavor vinieras a mi casa para algo.

-No lo se Izumi...no me siento como de animos para ir.

-Porfavor ven.-Le dijo Izumi a Takuya que casi podria jurar que tenia un lijero tono que el no lo reconocio pero involuntariamente se sonrojo ante tal peticion de la chica.

-Es..esta bien...voy para alla.

-Ok. Adios Izumi.

-Adios Taki^^

-Eh...que te dije de que me llamaras...colgo...bien, creo que tendre ir.-Dijo Takuya dirigiendo a la casa de su "amiga"

-Bien, ya hise lo mio.-Decia Izumi

-Pero era necesario el tener que usar ese tono para poder convencerlo.-Le decia un celoso Jumpei

-Creo que alguien esta celoso hermano.-Dijo Kouichi

-Tienes razon hermano.-Le contesto Kouji

-No estoy quiero saber porque usaste ese tono con Takuya.Él de lo mas bien pudo venir sin que tubieras que rogarle asi.-Le dijo Jumpei.

-Lo tube que hacer porque no se escuchara cono si estubiese bien.-Le dijo un poco preocupada Izumi.

-Mejor nos dejamos de hablar y terminamos de preparar la fiesta chicos.-Les dijo un atareado Tomoki.

-Terminemos rapido para que reciba bien su sorpresa.-Les contesto mas animada Izumi.

Takuya ya estaba a unas casas de la casa de Izumi cuando accidentalmente se tropeso con una mujer pelirroja de aproximadamente unos 37 años a la cual le tiro unos paquetes que esta traia.

-Oh, disculpeme.-Le dijo Takuya ayudandola a tomer sus paquetes que estaban en el suelo.

-No, esto es mi a mi.-Le contesto la mujer.

-No importa.-Le dijo recojiendo el ultimo paquete del suelo.-Aqui tiene.

-Muchas gracias.-Le contesto dulcemente la mujer provocando un ligerisimo sonrojo en el castaño.

-De nada.-Y se dirijio a casa de Izumi rapidamente sin antes ser llamado por la mujer de nuevo.

-Antes de irte me gustaria saber como te llamas.-Le grito ella.

-Me llamo Takuya Kan...-No pudo terminar su apellido.-Solo digame Takuya.

La mujer puso un rostro semi melancolico al Oir ese lo noto.

-Le sucede algo?.-Le pregunto un poco preocupado.

-No, no es nada...solo recorde algo...Mi nombre es Sora, Sora Takenouchi, mucho gusto Takuya.-Le dijo extendiendole la mano.

-Igualmente.-Correspondiendo el saludo.

-Bien...ya debo irme...Adios.-Le dijo Sora.

-Si...Adios...-Le dijo como si nada pero, en realidad Takuya sentia como si conociera a Sora desde que nacio. La sintio tan familiar, igual como ella a el.

Takuya se fue ya en direccion a casa de Izumi mientras Sora giraba en la esquina.

-Sora, sucedio algo.-Pregunto una avecilla Rosa que descendia de un arbol.

-No, nada biyomon.-Le contesto.

-No lo parece¿Quién era ese chico?

-No lo se biyomon...no lo se...-Le mintio a su compañera digimon.

Izumi miro todo desde la terraza de su casa y entro rapidamente cuando Takuya volvio a emprender su llego a la puerta principal y comenso a observar desde la ventana que estaba cerca de la puerta y ya divisado Takuya comenso a hacerle señas a sus amigos pra que se escondieran. El timbre apago las luces y abrio la puerta haciendo pasar a Takuya a su casa.

-Que bueno que dijo ella muy feliz.

-Pensaste que no vendria?

-Bueno, si un poco. No te oias muy bien por el celular.

-Ya lo se...

-Me lo diras?.-Le contesto esperanzada de que el confiara en ella.

-Creo que despues...

-Pues bien por mi

-Y para que querias que viniera?

-Para algo especial. Sigueme.

Takuya paso mientras Izumi cerraba la puerta de la se preocupo un poco por la falta de iluminacion de la tomo su mano y le pidio que cerrara sus ojos ya que lo llevaba a un lugar donde habia una sorpresa para el.

Al terminar el pasillo llegaron a una puerta e Izumi la adentro aparecieron los demas ex-guerreros legendarios que le habian preparado una fiesta sorpresa por su cumpleaños. Con todo lo ocurrido por saber el hecho de que era adoptado Takuya habia olvidado su cumpleaños del todo.

Pasaron una buena tarde con la celebracion del cumpleaños de Takuya. Todos se divirtieron, bueno, menos Jumpei cuando Izumi comenzo a darle pastel de fresas en la boca a Takuya. No le gusto mucho eso. En un momento Takuya salio a la terraza, la misma desde donde Izumi lo habia comenzado a comenzo a observar todo el barrio que se podia apreciar desde alli con un hermoso atardecer naranja en el cielo. A los pocos minutos salio Izumi.

-Porque saliste¿acaso no te gusto la fiesta?-Pregunto un poco desilucionada al creer que a Takuya no le gusto la fiesta que ella se encargo de organizo.

-No!...no es eso...-Lo ultimo lo disgo con desgano.

-Entonces que?

-Solo queria algo de aire...eso es todo Izumi.-Le contesto sin ninguna señal de interes en la platica.

-Estas seguro que es solo eso.-Le pregunto preocupada.

-Si...

-Y...-Le pregunto con un poco de temor.-Ya me diras que te ocurre.

-No se si decirte.-Le dijo

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi.-Le dijo La rubia esperando que el le dija su problema que lo agobia

-Pues...supe que mi familia no es realmente mi familia y que soy adoptado.

-Eso debe ser de esto el mismo dia de tu cumpleaños...

-No lo hubiese sido tanto si mis padres hubiesen querido decirmelo a la cara desde un principio y no haber tenido que escuchar su conversacion por mi cuenta.-Le contesto triste

-Pero por lo menos sabes que lo estaban pensando en hacerlo.

-A veces no se en quien confiar.-Le dijo bajando la cabeza

Izumi lo abrazo por detras y le dijo.-Solo puedo decirte que en mi puedes confiar...en todos nosotros...somos tus amigos y nunca te ocultariamos nosotros no hay secretos.-Le se volteo y la vio fijamente a sus ojos verdes que por alguna razon no queria dejar de alguna razon le parecio mas hermosa que de cuenta de lo que pensaba se dio vuelta algo su mano en su pecho y saco un medallon que era desconocida para ella.

-Y esa medallon?-Pregunto Izumi mientras lo miraba.

-Es el unico indicio de mi familia biologica.

-Por lo menos tienes algo por donde empezar a buscar.

-Tal vez...me gustaria encontrarlos y saber el porque de mi abandono.

-Ya veo.-Le dijo ella

-Lo unico que este medallon me muestra son mi nombre y estos dos extranos simbolos al reverso.

-Dejame ver.-Izumi comenzo a examinar los simbolos del sol y el corazon que para ella eran extraños pero uno de ellos le parecio muy muy familiar.

-Creo que este lo he visto en algun lugar...-Dijo la rubia viendo fijamente el simbolo inferior correspondiente al corazon.

Izumi le pidio a Takuya quitarse el obedecio no muy seguro como otras veces y se lo entrego con sumo giro el medallon y exclamo.-Sabia que habia visto este simbolo!

-Que dices?!

-Este corazon...Al derecho no lo vi pero al girarlo es igual al simbolo que tenia swanmon en la frente.

-En serio?!.-Takuya vio bien el simbolo y tambien se sorprendio...no lo podia creer...era cierto.¿Como era que su medallon tenia un simbolo perteneciente al digimundo?¿es que acaso sus padres biologicos tenian algo que ver con ese lugar el cual ya no podia entrar ni el ni sus amigos?

-Debemos decirles a los demas.

-No lo se...-Le contesto inseguro, algo rarisimo en él-

-Qué te pasa?! esto podria ser util para hallar a tus padres...Dejanos ayudarte con esto.

Takuya la vio, no podia negarse ante esa mirada que le le obedecio y fue con los demas adentro para informarles lo ocurrido y el decubrimiento de Izumi.

¿Esto acaso significaba que estaba un paso mas cerca de saber quienes eran sus verdaderos padres? Al parecer si y eso lo invadia de una nueva seguridad. Ahora el y sus amigos comensarian la antes de entrar Takuya creyo ver una sombra en un arbol mejor y no encontro que era su imaginacion Takuya fue junto a Izumi adentro de la casa sin saber que lo que vio no era su imaginacion.

-Debo informarle a mi señor piedmon que el chico humano descubrio que sus padres no eran sus verddaderos padres.-De inmediato la sombra desaparecio.


	4. Chapter 4

Lo unico que advierto de este capitulo es...

Agunimon: las obvias faltas de ortografia

yo: no¬¬...que este capitulo me salio muchisimo mas corto que los anteriores

Agunimon. pero si tubuste como muchas semanas para escribirlo. Y no me vengas a mi ni al "publico" con que no tubiste tiempo por el liceo y la vuelta a clases porque misteriosamente el domingo te enfermaste y tubiste esos dias para escribir el capitulo¬¬

yo: bueno si pero primero estube buscando el adobe flash player para el netbook que se vencio y no podia buscar videos en youtube para escuchar mientras escribia¬¬

agunimon: ah

yo: y ahora recien vengo subiendo por eso¬¬...mejor me dejo de charla y me pongo a subir =D

Capítulo 4: investigacion

Sora iba caminando por la calle con unos paquetes de vuelta a su casa. Como no habia casi nadie por las calles en esos momentos iba muy distraida mirando el cielo donde a ratos aparecia una ave rosa. Sora no iba lo suficientemente distraida pensando como para no notar su presencia.

-Biyomon, puedes bajar y explicarme porque me sigues?

-Pues acabo de llegar del digimundo y Tai me dijo que estabas fuera asi que sali a buscarte y aqui te encontre.

-Ah...bueno. Vamos pronto a casa antes de que alguien te vea aqui.

-Pero si aqui no hay nadie.

-Pero no sabes cuando alguien puede aparecer biyomon.

-Por cierto Sora,¿en que estabas pensando? Te vi muy pensativa parte del camino cuando te segui.

-Pues biyomon...no voy a mentirte, estaba pensando en mi hijo, hoy era su cumpleaños.

-Oh vaya, lo habia olvidado. Hoy tambien era el cumpleaños de botamon.-Le dijo un poco melancolica biyomon.

-Pero no te pongas asi biyomon.-Le dijo Sora poniendo una mano en su espalda.-Los vamos a encontrar eso es seguro.-Le dijo Sora para mirar al cielo-_*O eso espero*._-Penso un poco triste.

Biyomon volvio a sobrevolar el camino de Sora mientras esta iba caminando por entre los pasajes del iba un poco menos pensativa pero de igual manera en su mente pasaba el pensamiento de encontrar a su hijo, y si es que en verdad podria pronto una voz algo lejana pero familiar de una extraña manera le hablo a Sora-_Corre Sora, corre si es que acaso quieres volver a verlo._

Sora inconcientemente comenso a correr en direccion recta. Biyomon la iba siguiendo preocupada por la repentina accion de la siguio su carrera asta una esquina donde tropeso con un chico castaño haciendo que ella soltara los paquetes que llevaba en el suelo.

-Oh disculpeme.-Se escucho la voz del chico mientras recogia los paquetes de Sora.

-No, esto es mi culpa. Disuclpame a mi.-Contesto ella que sabia que en realidad fue culpa de ella.

-No importa.-Le contesto el chico mientras le hacia entrega del ultimo paquete que se le cayo.-Aqui tiene.

-Muchas gracias.-Le dijo Sora dulcemente.

-De nada.-Le contesto él y prosiguio si camino.

Sora lo quedo mirando mientras se alejaba, algo en él le parecio muy ella le dijo fuertemente para que le escuchase.-Antes de irte me gustaria saber como te llamas.

-Me llamo Takuya Kan.-Él dudo unos segundosla respuesta que dio para luego volver a contestar.-Solo digame Takuya.

Sora recordo a su hijo desaparecido. Algo en ese chico ademas de su nombre le hacia recordarlo. Esto le proboco una tristesa enorme al recordar su perdida pero no dejo que eso se notase, o eso fue lo que ella creyo.

-Le sucede algo.-Le pregunto algo preocupado.

-No, no es nada...solo recorde algo...Mi nombre es Sora, Sora Takenouchi. Mucho gusto Takuya.-Le dijo extendiendole la mano.

-Igualmente.-Le contesto correspondiendo el saludo.

-Bien...ya debo irme...Adios.-Le dijo Sora retirandose.

-Si...adios...-Le dijo él mientras se iba.

Sora se retiro mientras iba pensando ¿En verdad el podria ser su hijo perdido? ¿es que acaso esa voz le dijo eso para que se encontrase con él? ¿Acaso piedmon lo dejo en libertad en el mundo humano para comensar su plan que tenia en mente? La mente de Sora estaba abrumada de estas pronto biyomon desciende de un arbol de la vacia calle.

-Sora, ¿sucedio algo?

-No, nada biyomon.-Le contesto aun teniendo esas interrogantes.

-No lo parece.-Le dijo desconfiada Biyomon.-¿Quién era ese chico?

-No lo se biyomon...no lo se...-Contesto Sora.-_*Pero creo que lo sabre pronto...Tal vez todos lo sabremos*_

Tai se hayaba enfrente del ordenador esperando saber algo. Ese dia se cumplian los 12 años del nacimiento de su hijo y en 6 dias mas seria el aniversario de su desaparicion. Esto tenia frustrado a Tai ya que ya habian pasado aproximadamente 12 años sin que el haya logrado algo en la busqueda.

Sora entro a la casa en compañia de biyomon. Dejo los paquetes y se dirigio hacia donde se encontraba Tai.

-Ya llegaste.-Dijo Tai.

-En serio? no me di cuenta de que llegue.-Dijo Sora en su tono ironico que usaba cuando Tai estaba asi de deprimido como se encontraba para animarlo de algun abraso por el cuello a Tai y le beso la mejilla para que de alguno modo eso ayudase tambien con su animo.

-No he encontrado nada.-Dijo Tai algo desganado.

-Ya veo...Sabes.-Dijo Sora mientras se alejaba de Tai.-Creo que vi a Takuya en la calle.-Esto hiso que Tai se sorprendiera mucho.

-Estas segura?!

-No mucho. No se bien como es ahora pero...En la calle una voz me dijo que si queria ver a mi hijo que corriera. Lo hise y tropece con un chico que coincidentemente se llamaba asi.

-Podria ser que fuese verdad...pero tal vez que yo tambien quiero encontrarlo pero no puedo pensar que asi nada mas va a aparecer.

-Tienes lo olvido y no me hago falsas ilusiones...Mejor me voy a hacer la cena.-Sora salio de la habitación un poco diferente pero Tai no noto eso y volvio a la computadora.

Ya habia pasado una semana y media desde que Takuya les dijo todo a los demas. Él todabia sigue enojado con sus "padres" por no informarle sobre su origen, aunque la relación con su hermano Shinya sigue igual de bien como desde la primera vez.

Los ex-guerreros legendarios se habian reunido en la casa de Izumi otra vez ya que sus padres estaban fuera y los seis podrian hablar tranquilamente sobre el tema implicado con el digimundo y los padres de su amigo.

-Pero por donde podriamos empesar a buscar?-Pregunto Kouichi mientras observaba una hoja con los dibujos del medallón que habia sobre una mesa de centro.

-Debimos empesar por el digimundo pero este tiene las puertas cerradas al mundo humano como para ir.-Dijo Jumpei.

-Esto no es muy bueno¿No les has preguntado a tus padres algo relacionado con donde fue el lugar especifico donde te encontraron?-Le pregunto Izumi a Takuya.

-Pues...Me costo un poco volver a dirigirles la palabra pero me contestaron todo lo que les pregunte.-Takuya toma un mapa que tambien estaba sobre la mesa y un marcador con el que marca un sector.-Fue por esta zona que ellos digieron que me encontraron.

-Pues tendremos que ver en esa zona si hay alguien ahi que conosca estos simbolos al igual que nosotros.-Dijo Kouji.

-Pero nos tomara muchisimo!-Dijo Tomoki.

-Pues tendremos que separarnos.-Dijo Izumi levantandose de su demas las miraron algo asobrados por su reaccion extraña. Cuando alguien iba a preguntar el porque de su reaccion todos reciben un mensaje en sus respectivos telefonos.

_"Necesitamos su ayuda de inmediato porfavor. Dirijanse a la estacion de trenes de la ultima vez. Ya sabran donde lo mas rapido que puedan aqui."_

Todos estaban sorprendidos por el mensaje recibido. De inmediato todos salieron de la casa en direccion a la estacion. En el trayecto Takuya pensaba que esta vuelta al digimundo lo ayudaria a saber de donde viene en realidad.

En una zona cercana a la estacion de la llama(N/A: no recuerdo si se llamaba asi._.) se encontraban los guerreron de la luz, hielo, trueno, viento y oscuridad respectibamente luchando contra a una extraña sombra. En esos momentos los unicos en pies eran fairymon y lobomon, aunque estaban muy heridos por la contienda.

-Crees que lleguen pronto lobomon?-Le pregunto muy agitada fairymon que llevaba a un inconsiente chakkumon en sus brazos.

-Es lo mas seguro. Pero por mientras debemos llevar a estos tres a un lugar seguro.-Le contesto él que llevaba a los otros dos.

Rapidamente encontraron un lugar seguro donde dejaron descansar a sus malheridos compañeros mientras fairymon y lobomon salian fuera del lugar. El sitio se veia demasiado tranquilo. De repente un gran ataque de fuego impacto a lobomon dejandolo inconsiente en la puerta.

-lobomon!-Grito asustada fairymon.

-que te sucede? Nunca te habia visto asi de austada.-Dijo una voz entre el humo del fuego de las casas destruidas del lugar.

-Y yo nunca pense que te ibas a unir a los lo que veo ninguno de los dos conoce muy bien al otro...agunimon.

Tan! tan! tan! xD

hasta aqui el capitulo es algo tarde pero vere si puedo con el otro capitulo del otro fic :)

por mientras no olviden sus...

R

E

W

I

E

W

S

!


	5. Chapter 5

Yo: ola mundo, aquí subiendo otro capítulo del fic =D

Agunimon: ¬¬

Yo. Tú no me mires así que no he hecho nada malo

Agunimon: me convertiste en un villano¬¬

Yo: muchos lo hacen

Agunimon. y para colmo me cambiaste de color¬¬

yo: no te enojes tanto. Tú no eres el villano principal solo eres una marioneta del villano principal.

agunimon: para colmo solo estoy siendo manipuladoT-T

yo: por favor no llores tanto¬¬. Si te calmas te doy una escena romántica con fairymon^^

agunimon: soy el digimon humanoide más feliz=D

yo: pero no exageres. Ya sigamos con esto.

Capítulo 5

Sora se encontraba en el living reposando recostada mirando al techo. Todavía se encontraba divagando con respecto a lo ocurrido esa tarde hace días con el chico. Aun seguía pensando en que podría ser su hijo, algo en ella le decía que si podía ser pero Tai al parecer se negaba a creerlo y seguía metido en su ordenador buscando algo junto a Izzi. Después de lo que ocurrió hace 12 años Tai había cambiado un poco. Seguía siendo amoroso con ella pero a ratos cambiaba notablemente. A Sora le preocupaba eso pero sabía que no terminaría hasta que encontraran a su hijo.

*_Ring Ring_*

El teléfono celular de Sora había recibido un mensaje

*_Ring Ring_*

Sora no se levantó del sofá.

*_Ring Ring_*

Sora no pensó en el teléfono. Creía que solo era un mensaje de la compañía telefónica otra vez.

*_Ring Ring_*

Biyomon entra en la sala y ve a Sora.

-Sora, ¿Por qué no contestas?

-Debe ser la compañía telefónica.

-Yo contestaría por ti pero mis dedos son demasiado grandes.

Sora miro tiernamente a la avecilla y tomo el celular para darle en el gusto de contestar el teléfono. Sora observo que había un mensaje en la bandeja, el que produjo el alboroto, así que decidió abrirlo. Al abrirlo noto que este no tenía un remitente y decía así:

_"Sora, Necesitamos su ayuda aquí. Vengan todos los elegidos al digimundo de inmediato. Estos son serios problemas con los Dark Masters y no podemos solos."_

Sora de inmediato fue hasta donde Tai que estaba revisando unas cosas de su trabajo junto a agumon, los cuales se sorprendieron de ella.

-Sora, ¿Qué sucede?

-Es el digimundo. Acabo de recibir un mensaje diciendo que debemos ir todos allá.-Le dijo mientras le entregaba el celular con el mensaje en la pantalla.

-Pues que esperamos? Hay que avisarle a los demás y partir de inmediato.

Sora y Tai telefonearon a todos los elegidos que se pusieron en marcha desde sus casas para tele transportase al mundo digital.

Los chicos iban corriendo rápidamente hasta la estación en lo que escucharon como un hombre pelirrubio iba corriendo en dirección contraria a ellos hablando por teléfono.

-Gracias por avisarme Kari. Espérame para irnos al digimundo.

Los chicos se sorprendieron por lo que dijo el hombre pero de igual manera siguieron su camino siguiendo a su líder que iba a la cabeza que al igual que ellos, escucho al hombre rubio pero como hablaba de ir al digimundo sabía que lo encontrarían allá.

Ya en la estación los chicos se encontraban en el elevador para partir al mundo digital.

-Si no te hubieses detenido a ir al baño ya estaríamos en el trainmon en camino al digimundo.-Le dijo algo molesta Izumi.

-Lo siento Izumi-chan, pero es que necesitaba ir.-Le dijo algo avergonzado Jumpei.

-Chicos lo importante es que ya estamos yendo.-Intervino Kouichi para calmar la situación en lo que el elevador se golpeó fuertemente en la plataforma.

-Ahí está el trainmon.-Grito Tomoki a lo que todos rápidamente corrieron hasta él.

Al subirse finalmente Jumpei El digimon partió a toda marcha hasta el digimundo. En el trayecto al igual que la primera vez la luz se fue y hubo un fuerte golpe que boto a todos al suelo del vagón y de sus bolsillos salía una luz que emanaban sus teléfonos para luego transformarse en sus respectivos digivices.A los pocos minutos una luz invadió el vagón desde las ventanas dejando ver una estación de la flama deteriorada, con sus típicas flamas que la caracterizaba pero esta vez en lugares donde no las había. Una serie de explosiones comenzó a salir desde el lugar dejando ver las sombras de dos digimons a lo lejos en el cielo.

-¡Es Fairymon!-Exclamo Izumi fuertemente mientras se asomaba por la ventana del vagón seguida por sus compañeros que querían ver la escena.

Justamente como decía la rubia era Fairymon la que se hallaba luchando. La duda era, ¿contra quién?

Al bajar del trainmon este se retiró rápidamente asustado por las explosiones de la batalla. Inmediatamente la digimon hada fue lanzada contra los chicos los cuales fueron a atraparla para que no se dañara tanto. Fairymon en esos momentos fue cubierta por un digicode convirtiéndola en una pequeña cachorra con un anillo alrededor de su cuello.

-¡Fairymon!, ¿estás bien?-Le pregunto preocupadísima Izumi sin obtener respuesta. Inmediatamente también fueron arrojados cerca de los chicos lobomon, loweemon, chakkumon, y bliztmon los cuales también desevolucionaron a sus respectivas etapas de novatos. Takuya que se encontraba con Tomoki en esos momentos pregunto.-¿Que paso aquí?¿quién les hizo esto?¿y donde esta agunimon?

-Creo que yo podría responder a eso.-Le contesto una voz que provenía del humo de donde se podía ver a una sombra acercarse hacia ellos.

-¡¿Quién eres?!-Le grito Takuya a la sombra que terminaba de salir de la humareda de polvo y cenizas para mostrarse ante los chicos y los digimons derrotados.

-¿Es que acaso no me recuerdas?¿Es que acaso te olvidaste de mi después de ese año humano?¿Cómo no puedes rememorarme a mí, tu propio compañero?-Le dijo el digimon de armadura negra y ojos rojos que salió del humo

-No...no puede ser que tú seas...

-Si lo soy Takuya...Yo soy agunimon.

-¿Pero por qué lo haces?-Le preguntaba Takuya aun incrédulo de que su compañero sea el villano al cual combatir.

-Eso sería hablar demasiado y a mí no me gusta alargar demasiado estas cosas.-Decía agunimon mientras se preparaba para atacar cuando es embestido por un digimon desconocido para los elegidos. Este lo golpeo tan fuerte que quedo estampado contra la pared.

-¡Y tú quién eres!-Gritaba agunimon mientras se levantaba.

-¡Bien hecho wargreymon!-Grito un hombre castaño que se acercó a Tomoki y Takuya.-¿Están bien?

-Si.-Respondieron ambos chicos. El digimon denominado como wargreymon se encontraba luchando con agunimon. Su pelea iba muy pareja hasta que un misil ataco por la espalda a agunimon.

-¡Buen tiro metalgarurumon!-Grito un rubio que llego con otras personas que fueron a revisar a los otros chicos.

Takuya veia la pelea de los digimons cuando se dio cuenta de un detalle en específico: El digimon amarillo tenia grabado en su espalda uno de los símbolos que llevaba Takuya en su lo hacía pensar de que alguna de estas personas, en especial el hombre que estaba con ellos, sabían algo de su procedencia.

-¡Tai! ¡Matt! ¡el digimon con el que están luchando esta en nivel adulto solamente!-Grito el pelirrojo que estaba con ellos y sostenía una laptop.

-¡¿Que estás diciendo?!-Gritaron ambos al unísono cuando vieron como metalgarurumon caía contra el piso.

-¡METALGARURUMON!-Gritaba Yamao mientras corría hasta donde estaba su digimon.

-¡Los ayudaremos chicos!¡Biyomon digievoluciona!-Grito una voz familiar para Takuya.

-¡Sora no!-Grito Tai pero Biyomon ya había evolucionado a ataco a agunimon con su ataque de alas de espada que lo afecto algo, lo suficiente para distraerlo y así wargreymon atacarlo con una fuerza Gea. Agunimon salió bastante lastimado con este último ataque.

-Por ahora me tendré que retirar. No sabía que los enemigos de mi señor vendrían con ustedes.-En eso agunimon se perdió al introducirse en el bosque que estaba al lado de la estación. Los chicos estaban sorprendidos por la aparición de una antigua camarada de ellos que los y Garudamon llegaron donde Sora y Tai y desdigievolucionaron a sus etapas de novato. Los otros los ayudaron y se presentaron.

-¿Takuya?-Pregunto Sora mientras se acercaba al nombrado.

-Sora, ¿Lo conoces?-Pregunto Tai extrañado.

-Pues sí, ella choco conmigo hace unos días.-Dijo Takuya levantándose y ayudando a Tomoki que cargaba a su lastimado compañero.

-No sabía que conocieras el digimundo. Pues antes que nada te presento a mi compañera digimon Biyomon.-

-Hola.

-Hola.-Contesto ambos chicos.

-Yo también me presento. Soy Taichi Yagami y soy el esposo de Sora y este es mi compañero agumon.

-Hola- le contesto Tomoki al digimon naranja mientras que Takuya estaba asombrado por lo que escucho.

-Tu eres Taichi Yagami! Nunca creí conocerte! Eres mi jugador favorito del Real Madrid-Decía Takuya emocionado al tener a alguien como él en frente.

-Takuya ya cálmate-Le dijo Izumi que llego con su compañera mientras le golpeaba la cabeza al castaño.-Recuerda que estamos aquí por otra cosa.

-Eso es cierto.-Dijo Kouji que llegaba junto a Kouichi y Jumpei junto a sus digimons.

-Pero antes que nada deberíamos presentarnos todos.-Decía el mismo rubio que los chicos habían visto en la calle.

Todos se presentaron y hablaron respecto al tema que los había traído allí, aunque Takuya estaba más distraído en lo que le había pasado a su compañero y el símbolo en la espalda de ese digimon de Tai.


End file.
